Favor por Favor
by Andrea1819
Summary: Años después de la guerra el orden mundial parece estar en crisis; Naruto ha sido secuestrado por otra aldea; Sakura tiene una misión que la llevara a encontrarse con Sasuke y juntos intentaran rescatar a su compañero con la intención de pagar el favor que Sasuke cree deberle a Naruto. Pero en el proceso saldrá intacto su corazón de hielo. No se me da lo de los títulos. Un review?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta fanfic, espero que les guste y dejen un comentario. Es mi primer Fanfic de Naruto.

La guerra había terminado hacia años atrás, como era de esperarse él junto con Naruto habían logrado derrotar a Madara, sin embargo él no volvió a la aldea ¿por qué lo haría? Ahí ya no había nada para él, no intentaría destruir la aldea, lo había prometido a su hermano y de esa forma lo había liberado; pero eso no significaba que su odio hacia Konoha hubiese desaparecido, en cierta forma solo estaba siendo bloqueado por él mismo en forma de reto personal.

- Sasuke, - dijo su compañero Suigetsu - ¿escuchaste eso?

- Tranquilo no es de nuestro interés - respondió Sasuke con desinterés

- vamos que estoy muerto de aburrimiento- pidió Suigetsu

- Puedes ir tu si te interesa - concedió el líder, realmente no era líder ya de nada, la organización Taka se había disuelto con la guerra, y los únicos miembros activos era Sasuke y Suigetsu

Suigetsu salió brincando de la emoción fuera de la cueva donde se encontraban descansando, últimamente estaban viajando en búsqueda de las espadas de la neblina que tanto deseaba Suigetsu; era medianoche y una cantidad considerable de ruido los alerto, parecía un combate.

De pronto el ruido se detuvo un minuto y luego se volvió más insoportable; Sasuke fastidiado fue a calmar los ánimos, pero algo lo desconcertó gran cantidad de árboles habían sido destruidos, algunos árboles ardían y la voz emocionada de Suigetsu lo atrajo hacia la batalla

- No me la vais a creer- grito su compañero, quien protegía a alguien más en la rama de un árbol, frente a él un asustado Ninja salía huyendo de ahí - parece que encontré a una linda señorita

- déjala donde la encontraste- ordeno Sasuke con fastidio- los problemas entre aldeas no son asuntó nuestro

- ¿Sasuke?- hablo débilmente la mujer, Sasuke suspiro con pesadez al comprobar sus temores

- olvida lo que dije- dijo con rudeza- ve y adelántate a la posada más cercana- ordeno

- ¿y la chica?- pregunto, pero después su mirada cambió a una de entendimiento - ¿verdad qué es linda?

Sasuke no respondió mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de la joven y a pesar que no era un experto comenzó a curarla, mientras Suigetsu se adelanta a corriendo y saltando con maestría hacia la posada.

- Sasuke- escucho murmurar a la Ninja, mientras él la curaba, en cuento ella recuperó la conciencia detuvo la técnica curativa pues eso no era su fuerte- gracias- dijo ella mientras Sasuke la cargaba en su espalda y se alejaban de ahí.

- oye Sasuke, yo primero - dijo el hombre de dientes afilados

- eres un pervertido, nadie la tocara - expreso Sasuke

- la conoces, ha ya veo es de Konoha- dijo tras mirar la banda de la aldea - te daré espacio, creo que cerca hay un bar- comento distraídamente mientras salía de la habitación, no era una habitación lujosa, la aldea en la que se encontraban estaba siendo reconstruida algún terremoto la había afectado hace poco.

- ¿venías sola?- preguntó, mientras su ex compañera de equipo recobraba la conciencia

- Si- respondió algo confundida- Gracias Sasuke, de no ser por ti hubiese posiblemente muerto - admitió

- yo no he hecho nada- afirmo Sasuke con rudeza, Sakura lo miro pensativa, no lo había visto desde que se despidieron después de derrotar a Madara, no había cambiado mucho a pesar de los años, sólo que ahora el aura que lo envolvía era menos oscuro, su semblante parecía más relajado, incluso su ropa había cambiado ahora vestía un pantalón negro y una playera blanca no muy ajustado ni tan poco demasiado holgada,

- ¿Sabes que ya no eres un fugitivo?- pregunto Sakura después de media hora de silencio, no es que el silencio la hubiese incomodado sólo que temía no tener otra oportunidad para decírselo

- Lo sé- respondió Sasuke, su mirada estaba en algún lugar en las estrellas, no parecía molesto, más bien desinteresado

- ¿algún día volverás a la aldea?- pregunto nerviosa

- No lo creo - respondió con neutralidad, sin embargo sus ojos flamearon de ira cuando respondió, otro silencio pero esta vez incómodo inundo la habitación y el silencio se rompió cuando Suigetsu volvió, tenía impregnado un aroma fresco

- ¿quién eres?- pregunto Sakura a Suigetsu

- soy Suigetsu- respondió intentando coquetear- y tú eres

- Haruno Sakura- respondió

- ¿qué hacías en el bosque a estas horas sola, Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke

- tengo una misión, debo de entregar este pergamino a Gaara- dijo algo desanimada- sin embargo las cosas están muy tensas entre las aldeas

- ¿otra vez?- pregunto incrédulo Suigetsu -¿esta vez a que se debe?

- las demás aldeas acusan a Suna y a Konoha de no ser lo suficientemente disciplinados con sus Shinobi, debido a que los ninjas renegados por alguna razón han decidió asentarse entre ellas.- explico Sakura- y culpan a Gaara, Naruto y a ti Sasuke de no salvar a Oonki- admito Sakura

- Que divertido, ya tendremos algo que hacer - grito Suigetsu, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada mordaz

- No es nuestro asuntó, la muerte de ese hombre fue culpa de Madara y no nuestra - dijo Sasuke con aplomo

- el Raikage dijo que su aldea se mantendría al margen del problema, - dijo Sakura- tal vez si es tu asunto Sasuke- agrego Sakura, Sasuke la miro directamente, exigiendo una explicación - han capturado a Naruto, yo debía de reunirme con el kazakage y juntos con otros ninjas de Konoha iríamos a liberar a Naruto

- eso sería una declaración de guerra - afirmo Suigetsu - ¿por qué Konoha y Suna irían tan lejos por un solo Shinobi?- pregunto confundido

- porque Naruto aria eso y más por ellos- admitió Sasuke- Sakura, ¿puedes caminar?- preguntó, Sakura asintió aliviada, con Sasuke de su lado probablemente la misión pasaría de ser suicida a ser arriesgada, y sobre todo porque no había planeado encontrarse con Sasuke y mucho menos que el accedería a ayudarles en tremenda locura

- Gracias Sasuke- kun- dijo Sakura mientras los tres salían de la posada silenciosamente por la ventana; Después de un rato ante la mirada asombrada de Suigetsu Sasuke cargo en su espalda a Sakura y la joven se quedó dormida, al medio día llegaron al desierto, Sakura parecía estar mejor mientras que Suigetsu no paraba de quejarse del calor que hacía, Sakura mantuvo una conversación agradable con Suigetsu, mientras que Sasuke iba en un silencio sepulcral,

"¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke?" Se preguntaba mientras se acercaban a la aldea de Suna, su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad de la arena, y sus pensamientos perdidos en su pasado, no en lo amargo de su niñez, no en la oscuridad del tiempo en el que buscaba venganza, si no en el tiempo que tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz y que abandonó.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el guardia a el pequeño grupo mientras intentaban entrar a la aldea

- somos de Konoha- explico Sakura señalando la banda

- usted si lo es, pero y ellos- exigió saber el guardia

- son refuerzos, perdieron la banda entre la arena- explícito Sakura, Suigetsu sonrió divertido ante la facilidad de mentira de la joven, el guardia los observo incrédulo, sin embargo accedió a dejarlos entrar.

La aldea no era tan pintoresca como Konoha, pero Sakura caminaba cómodamente por esas calles extranjeras como si fueran propias, atrás Sasuke iba en silencio sin prestarle mucha atención a la aldea ni a las miradas lascivas y poco discretas que recibía de las aldeanas; Suigetsu iba molesto pues casi nadie lo miraba, pero aquellas que lo hacían recibían alguna mirada coqueta o atrevida por parte de él.

- Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura- dijo la profunda voz de Gaara tras este entrar a la sala donde usualmente se reunía el consejo de Suna, pero ahora solo estaban 4 personas- que bien que han llegado el resto no debe de tardar en unirse

- Kazekage- saludo Sakura de forma educada, Sasuke solo asintió

- Puedes decirme Gaara- pidió el Kazekage, Sakura sonrió divertida

- está bien Gaara- dijo cortésmente, el joven asintió,

- ¿por qué has venido Uchiha Sasuke?- pregunto Gaara con un tono autoritario propio del Kazekage

- Le debo el favor a Naruto- respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, Gaara lo miro a los ojos un largo rato

- oye Kazekage o Gaara- interrumpió el silencio Suigetsu- ¿acaso aquí no hay agua?

- disculpa la descortesía, vienen del desierto, deben de tener sed- dijo Gaara- si gustas puedes ir a beber la que desees haya afuera a 10 metros a la derecha está un bebedero- ofreció Gaara- por cierto ¿quién es él?- pregunto una vez que Suigetsu salió Casi corriendo de la sala

- es compañero de Sasuke, se llama Suigetsu - explico Sakura ante el desinterés de Sasuke quien parecía estar ausente.

Miraba el cabello rosa de Sakura y se sentía extraño, había sido suerte que se encontraran hace unas horas, ¿desde cuándo la suerte estaba de su lado? ¿Qué haría después de rescatar a Naruto? ¿Se sentiría otra vez atado a sus compañeros, había posibilidad de que esos lazos que el creyó rotos no lo estuvieran? Y si no lo estaban que podría hacer: romperlos o reforzarlos.

Tenía muchas dudas y lo único seguro era que era un estúpido y que sí fuera más inteligente o tal vez menos estúpido no hubiera ayudado a Sakura, después de todo el odia a Konoha y a sus habitantes ¿o no?

El tiempo de espera fue relativamente corto, pronto una risa de Temari rompió el silencio, a su lado Shikamaru y Kankuro se miraban con recelo, atrás venían Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, el tipo raro que lo había sustituido, el gordo e Ino, un poco más atrás y algo cansada venía Matsuri bastante indignada y traía casi arrastrando a Suigetsu, quien estaba sonrojado.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaron algunos sorprendidos, el interpelado solo les dirigió una mirada vacía, sus ojos negros lucían vacíos y desinteresados;

- valla que problema- se quejó Shikamaru después de enterarse que tendría que considerar dos elementos en su estrategia

- ¿Por qué no dejan que la guerra inicie?- pregunto Suigetsu- sus ejércitos juntos podrían simplemente aplastar a los enemigos.

- Los Shinobi, todos nosotros- comenzó Gaara- combatimos en la guerra juntos, algunos hicieron amigos de entré los que ahora son nuestros enemigos, algunos se salvaron la vida mutuamente- recordó - Un ejército desmoralizado por muy grande y fuerte que sea, no será efectivo

- es una situación complicada- añadió pensativo Kiba- Yo no puedo creer que esos traidores de la neblina sean capaces después de todo lo que hicimos por ellos

- Yo no lo puedo creer de la Mizukage- comento Matsuri

- Y el Raikage, dejándonos solos- expuso molesto Rock Lee

- Esta situación no está clara- hablo por primera vez Sasuke, la mirada curiosa de los presentes se posó sobre él

- a nadie nos cuadra- dijo molesta Temari - pero Shikamaru no ha podido entenderlo todo aún - confeso, Shikamaru respiro profunda y sonoramente

- analicemos la situación una vez más - pidió Kankuro

- primero los ninjas renegados de todas las aldeas se instalan en nuestras fronteras- inicio Ino

- Secuestran a Naruto en una misión- agrego Sakura- la misión tenía como objetivo detener a un grupo de ninjas renegados

- La Mizukage y los de la Roca culpan a Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke de la muerte de Oonki y exigen que entreguemos a los dos faltantes- indico Temari

- El Raikage nos dé la espalda - comento Tenten.

- hay muchas incógnitas - expreso Suigetsu

- ¡no importa!- grito enérgicamente Lee- salvaremos a Naruto

- ¿Cómo lograron secuestrar a Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke- Al parecer sus ninjas renegados no son tan renegados- comento, Shikamaru asintió pensativo - en segundo lugar los Shinobi de otras aldeas deberían de estar en la misma situación moral que los de aquí - la mayoría se miraron confundidos - es obvio que hay algo más aquí que la búsqueda de justicia para el viejo- expreso

- tendremos que ir a investigar entonces - afirmo Gaara

- ¿actuáremos bajo tanta incertidumbre?- pregunto Shikamaru

- ¿En qué aldea tendrán oculto a Naruto?- pregunto Sai

- No en las aldeas- respondió Sasuke

- tienes razón - aseguro Shikamaru- estas acciones las debe de estar realizando alguien poderoso, alguien que es capaz de tener a los Kages bajo algún Genjutsu- afirmo

- Pero no puede ser tan hábil como para mantener a un grupo muy amplio de Shinobi bajo sus órdenes - expuso Sakura

- así es- dijo con pereza Shikamaru - es un gran problema, sin embargo tendremos que resolverlo por nosotros

- Es el poder de la juventud - grito Lee dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa redonda, llevándose una gran cantidad de miradas molestas

- qué tipo más raro- siseo Suigetsu - he Sasuke ¿así son todos de raros en Konoha? Si es así no me sorprende que no quieras volver - comento, sin embargo sus intentos de ser discreto fueron en vano y se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ino

-idiota- insulto Ino, mientras se recomponía del ataque de ira, Suigetsu sonreía con malicia, para él todo esto se volvía mejor

- entonces estamos seguros de que Naruto debe de estar cautivo en algún lugar de entré las fronteras de las...- comenzó Gaara

- La aldea de la neblina suele ocultar a sus prisioneros en el país de las olas- revelo Suigetsu, todos a excepción de Sasuke lo miraron fastidiados

- Pudiste haberlo dicho hace un rato - grito Ino, dándole un golpe que lo derribo de la silla ante la mirada desaprobatoria del Kazekage

- fijemos una fecha próxima para ir por Naruto-kun - pidió Hinata jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente

- Mañana mismo- grito Lee- o quizá ahora mismo

- no te precipites rarito- dijo Suigetsu - si partes ahora te perderías en el desierto.

Lee lo miro admirado y con los ojos llorosos

- tienes razón, soy un tonto- dijo - tal vez debería dar 40 vueltas a la aldea en castigo

Suigetsu lo miro divertido, mientras se aseguraba de que tendría que convencer a Sasuke de volver a Konoha o él lo haría por voluntad propia, si eso podía significar que se divertiría tanto.

- No te canses por ahora, lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos para partir mañana temprano- inquirió Gaara con ese tono tan propio de él.

- ¿tú también iras Gaara?- pregunto Kankuro - eres el Kazekage, no debes dejar la aldea- le recordó a su hermano

- estoy consciente de eso- afirmo Gaara- pero esto lo haré por un amigo- explico - la aldea estará a cargo de Matsuri - la joven miro a Gaara confundida

- pero Gaara- sama, digo Gaara-sensei, Kazekage- sama- se decidió al final,- ¿está usted seguro que seré capaz de mantener a la aldea en orden hasta que vuelva?-pregunto

- claro que sí, de otra forma no me daría el lujo de abandonar la aldea- afirmo Gaara mirando directamente a Matsuri quien al final acepto orgullosa y algo nerviosa por la responsabilidad que acababa de aceptar.

- demos la reunión por concluida- dijo Temari- Shikamaru informa a tu Hokage de nuestras decisiones, nosotros informaremos al resto del consejo y a la aldea en general- afirmo Temari

- Matsuri- hablo Gaara mientras algunos abandonaban la sala- asignarles una habitación a Sakura y a Sasuke Uchiha y su compañero- pidió

- claro- respondió Matsuri- síganme- pidió.

Sasuke se puso de pie y junto con Sakura siguiendo. A Matsuri mientras Suigetsu intentaba llamar la atención de Sakura recibiendo a cambio una conversación con ella; Sasuke solo observaba en silencio como Sakura respondía algunas preguntas algo personales para su compañero.

Su habitación no excedía de lujos, pero era bastante cómoda, además era solo para él, así podría tener su anhelada paz, la noche llegó a la arena y el sol perdió una batalla más frente a la luna; la temperatura comenzaba a descender, sin embargo no se encontraba tranquilo en la habitación, salió y subió al techo;

Se acercó a uno de las barandales y se recargo sobre uno, observando la aldea; El diseño de Suna era imposible de admirar desde abajo, para ver lo bien planificado de sus estructuras se tenía que observar desde las alturas; se quedó un largo rato como si estuviera hipnotizado contemplando la aldea de la arena, su cabello negro le golpeaba el rostro furiosamente.

-Hace algo de frio- escucho una voz femenina detrás de él, sacándolo de su ensueño

-Entonces deberías de entrar- respondió distraídamente, sin voltear a ver a la recién llegada, ella solo sonrió negando con la cabeza

-¿Problemas para dormir?- pregunto ella mientras se acercaba al barandal y se sentaba en él recargando su espalda sobre uno de los pilares.

-¿Pesadillas?-pregunto Sasuke, hablo realmente sin querer hacerlo

-Cientos de cadáveres, a veces veo a pacientes que no pude salvar morir una y otra vez frente a mí; escucho los lamentos de sus compañeros; el olor a sangre, desesperación, sufrimiento; esa peste a muerte- admitió la joven mirando a su ex compañero, este parecía prestar al menos un poco de atención a las palabras de ella; sin embargo otra parte del cerebro de Sasuke buscaba la razón por la cual había hecho esa pregunta.- Sasuke, ¿Por qué no puedes dormir tú?¿También sufres pesadillas?-pregunto la joven, Sasuke cerró los ojos, pero a pesar de que una parte de él no quería seguir hablando respondió a la pregunta

-No hay pesadillas, no hay sueños- explico, su voz no sonaba agresiva, solo era su voz, una voz vacía- no hay nada

Los ojos verdes de ella lo observaron con gesto comprensivo,

-No necesito tu lastima Sakura- comento Sasuke después de un rato de silencio en el cual ella lo había estado observado con el mismo gesto.

-No siento lastima de ti Sasuke- objeto Sakura con un tono algo molesto- suena cruel pero es algo que merecías- expreso, Sasuke sonrió- al final obtuviste lo que deseabas y luego ¿que sigue para ti?- se atrevió a preguntarle, los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron oscuros, sin embargo la sonrisa no se desdibujo de su rostro.

-Tú lo has dicho Sakura-respondió él- tengo que pagar por mis actos

Otro silencio surco en la arena, los ojos verdes de Sakura estaban perdidos en los de Sasuke; preguntándose porque él se estaba comportando de esa manera, y a pesar de que la médico no quería sospechar de su compañero, muchas dudas estaban surgiendo acerca del actuar tan diferente de él.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto molesta, Sasuke la miro con curiosidad- ¿Por qué te comportas de esta forma? ¿Por qué nos ayudas?-pregunto, mientras Sasuke se giraba completamente quedando frente a ella- Te exijo que me expliques tus razones, no quiero mentiras Sasuke, no creas que me tragare lo de que le debes el favor a Naruto

-Es la verdad Sakura- explico cansado Sasuke, su voz aún no se tornaba agresiva- Favor por favor- dijo intentando cerrar la conversación

-¿Qué le debes a Naruto?-pregunto o mejor dicho grito Sakura

-Me salvo de mí mismo Sakura, me duele el orgullo de admitirlo- reconoció, sus ojos flamearon heridos – fue el quien me saco de la oscuridad a la que me aferre por temor a la luz- grito por primera vez Sasuke ante la mirada confundida de Sakura, antes de girarse y alejarse de ahí, sin darle tiempo a Sakura de responder algo.

¿Qué tal estuvo? Bueno, malo, sin futuro con futuro; alguna idea o corrección… dudas o aclaraciones dejen un comentario y hagan feliz a una autora.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten…

* * *

Se despertó agitada, miro a todos lados intentando recordar donde estaba, suspiro al notar las suaves cobijas de seda que la abrigaban; aún era de madrugada lo que la llevo a preguntarse ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? No más de una hora; Se sentó en la cama y se froto con dos dedos sus cienes adoloradas, sus manos se sintieron frías al contacto, recordó su sueño:

Ella corría agotada entre un campo de batalla desconocido para ella; cientos de cadáveres sin rostro se descomponían emitiendo un fuerte aroma a putrefacción; Pronto sintió un vacío y un grito aterrador le heló la sangre, lo vio tirado en suelo, del cuerpo moribundo de Naruto brotaban ríos de sangre roja; siguió el camino de sangre a través de una superficie rocosa; Una voz conocida que no pudo identificar la llamaba a gritos por su nombre; Se sentía débil e impotente. Ahí estaba surgiendo de entré las rocas el zorro de nueve colas, quien tenía en cada cola atada una banda Ninja, las bandas de sus amigos.

- te salvare Naruto- se prometió a sí misma, - aunque eso signifique ir a otra guerra, - susurro a la nada - incluso si me cuesta la vida.

En otra habitación mientras tanto Sasuke intentaba conciliar el sueño, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, se mantenía inmóvil esperando a que su cuerpo se adormeciera como consuelo ante su incapacidad para dormir.

Siendo niño había añorado no dormir más, para sí evitar que las pesadillas lo torturan; Cuando era adolescente ansiaba poder dormir sin sueños o sin pesadillas; Ahora mismo quería que esos sueños volvieran, que tuviese pesadillas que lo hicieran levantarse con lágrimas en los ojos o con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y con los sentidos alerta, que le recordaran la razón por la cual estaba vivo.

- mierda - maldijo entre dientes tras darse por vencido, era obvio que pasaría la noche en vela; No podía volver arriba, nada le aseguraba que volvería a estar sólo; Suspiro con pesadez, y molestia ¿por qué la presencia de Sakura no lo había molestado? es más hasta cómodo se había sentido hablando con ella;

"Joder Sasuke, tienes que mantener tu distancia" pensó mientras se acercaba a la ventana y volvía a contemplar las estrellas hasta que los primeros rayos de luz le molestaron en los ojos.

- ¿estamos todos reunidos ya?- preguntó Gaara

- Aún faltan el rarito cejudo y el perezoso - respondió Suigetsu, su rostro denotaba emoción, parecía que le estaba resultando demasiado fácil entablar amistad con el resto de los ninjas de Konoha sobre todo con Tenten, con quien compartía interés por las espadas.

- Lamento la tardanza- dijo apenado Rock Lee, - he tenido que despertar a Shikamaru- explico mientras varios metros detrás de él, Shikamaru caminaba despreocupadamente

- es hora de irnos- dijo Kankuro, y sin mucha palabrería todos salieron corriendo de ahí;

A medio día habían logrado llegado a la mitad del desierto, se detuvieron a descansar bajo el la sombra de la arena de Gaara, las conversaciones iban entorno a lo maravilloso que era volver a realizar una misión juntos. Sasuke se mantenía a una distancia del grupo, Sakura estaba pensativa algo alejada del grupo en la esquina contrario a la de Sasuke,

- Tus ojos han vuelto a cambiar Uchiha Sasuke- afirmo Gaara quien se había colocado al lado de este en silencio, Sasuke asintió en señal de que lo estaba escuchando y que podía continuar- ahora muestras menos oscuridad- Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio reflexionando las palabras que el Kazekage acababa de decirle

- ¿Por qué te volviste Kazekage? - pregunto Sasuke, no era algo que hubiese considerado antes, incluso no le interesó cuando ataco la cumbre de los Kages hacia años atrás.

- quería que los demás necesitarán de mí, - contesto con voz profunda Gaara- hacerles saber que yo no era un monstruo que podían manipular ni al cual debían de temer- explico con una sonrisa apenas perceptible- Además ser Kage era la forma en la cual Naruto consideraba que dejaría de ser visto como alguien inferior o en todo caso dejar de ser un "apestado"- recordó de pronto - supongo que él no tuvo que convertirse en Kage para que la gente lo respetara, - concluyo Gaara, Sasuke asintió pensativo,- sólo tuvo que ser él mismo- admitió con una sonrisa- ¿qué harás tu Sasuke? Es mejor que te respeten a que te teman- dijo dejando la duda sembrada en Sasuke, Gaara se alejó de ahí tal y como había llegado, de su conversación solo Sakura pareció haberse dado cuenta.

- Es hora de continuar- indico Shikamaru para la sorpresa de la mayoría.

Sakura alzo la mirada y se topó con la reflexiva mirada de Sasuke, sacudió la cabeza y emprendieron camino.

Las horas pasaban en silencio para Sakura y Sasuke mientras que la mayoría mantenía una conversación incluso Gaara hablaba con Kiba, y Suigetsu mantenía una conversación con Chouji, Ino y Tenten.

- Estén alerta- indico Temari- de aquí en adelante estamos en zona hostil

Kiba tomo su lugar en la delantera, Hinata se colocó en el centro de todos con su ojo blanco activado; Temari, Shikamaru se pusieron atrás mientras que Gaara y el resto tomaron posiciones al azar entre sus compañeros.

Un silencio expectante reinaba en su formación, de pronto el primer signo de que había enemigos fue percibido.

Una pequeña trampa de sellos explosivos fue evadida con éxito,

- Kiba cuidado a tu derecha - grito Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru se movieron muy lentamente y un kunai se clavó certero en la pierna del joven, quien junto con su perro perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron precipitadamente del árbol en el cual se apoyaron, el golpe fue sonoro y las maldiciones de Kiba se pudieron haber oído a kilómetros de distancia, a pesar de que la arena de Gaara había amortiguado casi toda la fuerza de impacto

- Mantengan la guardia- grito Kankuro, la formación se cerró mecánicamente, pareciera como sí todos estuviesen acostumbrados a trabajar en ese equipo,

- Dudo que Kiba pueda continuar- indico Ino mientras Sakura le aplicaba una técnica curativa a Akamaru- lo mejor será ir a Konoha y buscar un sustituto para su posición

- Maldición Ino- grito Kiba molesto- podemos continuar, ¿verdad Akamaru?- intento encontrar apoyo en su fiel amigo, sin embargo el ladrido del perro fue lastimero- en verdad te hiciste daño amigo- dijo sobando la pierna lastimada del perro, la cual había cargado con todo el peso del animal y del propio Kiba al caer.

-La noche está cerca- dijo Temari paseando nerviosamente la mirada en todas direcciones en busca de algún atacante- lo mejor sería buscar un refugio y continuar por la mañana.

-Es verdad estos bosques aún son hostiles y estamos demasiado lejos de Konoha o de Sana como para volver- concluyo Shikamaru- ¿Alguna idea de que podríamos usar como refugio?

-Tenten ¿no deberías de tener algún refugio entre tus curiosidades?-pregunto Ino,

-Es cierto – grito Tenten, observo el espacio a su alrededor- Sakura ¿Puedes hacer un poco de espacio por aquí?

-Solo si quieres pasar la noche entera en vigía, - amenazo Sakura, - Hinata busca un espacio abierto-ordeno, Hinata asintió

-Síganme- pidió Hinata, el bosque era bastante poblado y parecía imposible encontrar un espacio abierto, sin embargo después de correr por casi una hora, Hinata se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un círculo perfecto entre los bosques;

-Este lugar es perfecto – indico Tenten colocándose en el centro y extendiendo un pergamino del cual mediante una de sus técnicas surgió una pequeña cabaña de madera;

-Yo me quedo con el primer turno de guardia- dijo Sakura, nadie se negó pues la mayoría estaban cansados del viaje.

Todos entraron a la estancia, solo era la estructura pues dentro solo había un espacio vacío, pero nadie se quejó, pues eso era mejor que dormir a la intemperie. Se acomodaron en sus sacos de dormir y uno a uno se fueron durmiendo, en una orilla oscura Sasuke se mantenía de pie, esta noche ni siquiera intentaría dormir; tenia mil pensamientos revoloteando en su mente, incomodo de estar ahí salió.

-Cambio de guardia- le dijo a Sakura, quien estaba en el techo de la cabaña, desde la parte superior; Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, de igual forma no podré dormir- admitió con frustración, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y subió al techo de un solo brinco insonoro- deberías ir a descansar- sugirió Sakura, mientras la presencia de Sasuke le interrumpía de sus meditaciones.

-No lo haré, - dijo con rudeza, sin embargo en algo en su voz hizo que Sakura comprendiera que no estaba molesto con ella- no es como si fuera a dormirme con solo desearlo.

El silencio era tan cómodo para ellos, Sakura incluso considero en dormir afuera, se sentía cansada y adormecida, se recostó en el techo sobre una manta.

-Sakura ¿Tú me temes?-pregunto Sasuke, lo cierto es que Sakura estaba al borde de la inconciencia que no supo si la pregunta era real o producto del cansancio.

-Supongo que sí, pero eso no evitaría que me enfrentara a ti- respondió, Sasuke solo ¿Sonrió?,

"Solo fue un sueño, ¿Sasuke sonriendo? Por favor, debo de estar volviéndome loca" se dijo a si misma después de despertarse de un placentero sueño, y al referirse a placentero no es que hubiese sido cómodo dormir en el techo, solo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había tenido una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos, ahí estaba él con aire reflexivo como siempre; parecía cansado, pero si lo estaba o no, era poco probable que lo expresara, los primeros rayos del sol estaban dando directo a la cabaña.

-Es hora de irnos- les dijo Gaara, mientras el resto del grupo salía de la cabaña, Tenten guardó su cabaña, mientras Shikamaru parecía algo molesto

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Temari a Shikamaru

-¿Por qué no nos han vuelto a atacar?-preguntó, sin realmente esperar una respuesta- éramos objetivos fáciles,

-Tal vez no querían hacerlo- dijo Sakura después de un minuto- tal vez solo querían retrasarnos, desviarnos – explico su teoría

-Es probable – contesto Kankuro – sin embargo no es para confiarnos, debemos mantener la guardia arriba.

- Y movernos aún más rápido- dijo Tenten- Lee márcanos el ritmo

-Claro que si- dijo Lee emocionado, mientras se disponían a partir. El ritmo impuesto por Lee era agotador, pareciese que quisiera llegar a Konoha al anochecer, y si mantenían el ritmo constante probablemente lo lograrían. Kiba era cargado por Chouji mientras que Akamaru era transportado por la arena de Gaara.

Fue cerca del atardecer cuando un aire familiar embargo a los de Konoha, aquellos árboles que parecían tener tatuadas las huellas de los cientos de Shinobi que pasaban por ahí, ya sea saliendo de su aldea o regresando a ella. El sol estaba rojo a punto de ocultarse entre las montañas cuando Sasuke se detuvo estrepitosamente…

-¿Pero qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?- grito cargado de ira; se giró molesto en busca de Shikamaru

-Estoy seguro que ya sabes por qué lo hago,- comento Shikamaru ante la mirada asombrada de todos, incluso Gaara había liberado parte de la arena que cargaba en su calabaza.- no sé si aún está entre tus objetivos destruir a la aldea, no seré yo quien te de libre acceso a ella, después tendría que detenerte y eso sería demasiado problemático.

Sasuke lo miro enojado, parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de su lugar en cualquier momento, y a pesar de que si hubiese querido pudo haberse liberado de la técnica de Shikamaru no lo hizo.

-Sai, también mantente cerca de Suigetsu,- ordenó Shikamaru,

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero,-dijo distraídamente Suigetsu tras sentir sobre él la mirada atenta de Sai.

-Tomaste tus precauciones, ahora podemos continuar-dijo Sasuke con la mirada aun llena de odio, sin embargo su voz parecía tan impasible como siempre.

Con pasos menos rápidos todos continuaron, la tensión se respiraba en el aire, Sakura miraba incrédula la forma en la que Sasuke no había perdido los estribos y se mantenía aún bajo el efecto de la técnica de Shikamaru.

La aldea de Konoha, había sido restaurada por completo y no pareciera ahora que años atrás había sido reducida a montones de escombro, la entrada permanecía vigilada por los mismos ninjas de siempre Kotetsu e Izumo, quienes al ver quienes entraba se quedaron estupefactos, frente a ellos pasaba el Kazekage quien mediante su arena transportaba a Akamaru y a Kiba, Shikamaru aún mantenía a Sasuke bajo su técnica y lo más increíble de todo el Uchiha no parecía oponer resistencia.

-Ino llévalos al hospital, Chouji encárgate de Akamaru- ordeno Shikamaru, refiriéndose a Kiba cuya pierna parecía un mazo de lo hinchada que se encontraba, de inmediato Ino acudió al lado de Kiba y lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie, de inmediato se dirigieron al hospital- el resto vamos con lo Hokage.

A travesar la aldea era una mala idea, Sasuke no podía evitar sentir rencor hacia todas esas personas que ahora lo miraba de forma confusa: algunas con recelo, otros con temor y algunas otras de forma lujuriosa, lo cierto era que el chico aún seguía teniendo a las damas a sus pies.

-¡Qué demonios!-grito furiosa consigo misma la Hokage después de que le explicaran la situación- como no lo pudimos notar antes- grito y después sonrió- eso es lo malo de dejar a un flojo como tú a cargo Shikamaru, si en cambio yo me hubiera encargado de la situación desde el principio…

-¿Qué esta insinuando?-grito fastidiado Shikamaru

-Debemos concentrarnos en la situación- intervino Gaara con aplomo, la Hokage se sonrojo un poco tras notar lo infantil que parecía frente al Kazekage a pesar de doblarle la edad- necesitaremos otro rastreador, y si no me equivoco aquí en Konoha tienen a un ex miembro del grupo de Sasuke, aquella chica con la que fue atacada la cumbre, - dijo mirando a Sasuke y a Suigetsu

-Karin- siseó Suigetsu- y yo también que me la estaba pasando- se quejó.

-¿Crees que cooperara?-pregunto Temari, Sasuke, quien se mantenía en la esquina escuchando en silencio, alzo la mirada y la clavo sobre la de Shikamaru

-Probablemente si es él quien se lo pide- respondió Shikamaru, refiriéndose a Sasuke.- ahora…

-Seremos un grupo bastante amplio- interrumpió Sasuke – además lo más conveniente sería fragmentarnos en tres grupos…

-Y vuelves a tener razón-dijo la Hokage- Shikamaru deberías de pensar un poco más antes de actuar, continua Uchiha

-Un grupo amplio deberá de atacar a los ninjas "renegados" instalados en las fronteras- comenzó,- otros más iremos al país de las olas donde supuestamente esta Naruto, de ahí nos dividiremos en dos grupos: uno será la distracción, deberán de crear una distracción lo suficientemente grande…

-¿Qué tan grande?-preguntó Kankuro, Sasuke cerró los ojos concentrado por menos de un minuto

-Lo suficientemente grande-dijo Sasuke con pesadez,

-¿Atacaremos a los civiles?-pregunto Tenten

-No es necesario- dijo Sakura con brillantes- podemos montar la distracción, un conflicto entre varias aldeas: en este caso la hoja, la arena y la roca se enfrentaran- sus ojos relucían verdes imponentes ante la genialidad con la que resolvió el problema- ahora Sasuke continúa con la explicación del plan.

-Durante el tiempo en el cual el enemigo este intentado leer nuestros movimientos, un grupo reducido se encargara de ir a rescatar a Naruto- dijo Sasuke

-¿y qué haremos con los Kages que aun están siendo manipulados?-pregunto Temari a Sasuke

-Ese problema no es de mi interés- dijo Sasuke con desinterés,

-Nosotros los ayudaremos- dijo una voz agitada a sus espaldas, mientras la asistente de la Hokage se ponía más roja que un jitomate tras recibir la mirada acusadora de Tsunade.

-Kurotsuchi- siseó Tenten sorprendida de que la ninja de la roca, nieta del Tshuchikage, Kurotsuchi asintió ante la mención de su nombre iba acompañada de otros tres Shinobi de su aldea, era un grupo bastante grande.

-Parece que se reunieron y no nos invitaron-grito Chojuru junto con Ao a las espaldas de todos.

-¿Cómo permitieron esta infiltración?-pregunto la Hokage.

-solo pedimos permiso para entrar- dijo Darui quien era acompañado por otro ninja del país del rayo acompañándolo.

La oficina de la Hokage parecía pequeña para el amplio grupo de Shinobi que estaban dentro,

-¿A que han venido?-pregunto la Hokage, mientras el Kazekage se acercaba a la Hokage en señal de unión.

-Hemos a pedir ayuda- respondió un ninja de entre el grupo

-ustedes ya debieron notar la forma tan errática en la que se están comportando el resto de los Kages- hablo con pereza Darui- y algo me dice que estaban por actuar,

-ahora todos nosotros somos ninjas renegados- dijo Chojuro.

La siguiente hora y la mitad de la otra fueron consumidas explicando el plan, e intercambiando información, al parecer los de Konoha y Suna habían llegado a conclusiones acertadas.

-Esto pone la situación más fácil- dijo Shikamaru- tendremos 6 equipos movilizándose a la vez.

-no,- dijo Ao, con el orgullo dañado- el Genjutsu bajo el cual están siendo víctimas los Kages no es fácil de cancelar- admitió- la única forma posible es eliminando al que está controlándolos y aun así se expondría a demasiado riesgo a los Kages y l segunda…-admitió mirando fijamente a Sasuke- es con los poderes oculares de un portador del Sharingan

-¿Uchiha tu estarías…?-iba a preguntar Temari, pero una mirada de Sakura la detuvo

-Kakashi podría hacerlo- respondió Tsunade- aunque claro Sasuke Uchiha, al final tú decides ¿Qué harás? Dejar el trabajo a la mitad o completarlo

-Salvar a los Kages no está entre mi lista de objetivos- respondió Sasuke entre el silencio que causa la espera de su respuesta, una conmoción se generó tras su respuesta.

-Entonces Kakashi tendrá que encargarse de los Kages- grito la Hokage entre la conmoción;

-ahora solo falta solucionar lo de Karin y la división de los equipos- dijo Suigetsu

-Sakura, Shikamaru y Sasuke vayan por la chica- ordenó Tsunade- el resto de ustedes puede volver a su casa… o esperar a que se les asigne una habitación- dijo con cansancio… como extrañaba sus botellas de Sake.

Cualquiera hubiera imaginado que Karin se encontraría encarcelada pero desde hacía más de dos meses vivía como una persona "normal" aunque aún a veces tenía ataques de ira o de tristeza… se había vuelto mentalmente inestable.

-Sasuke- grito arrojándose al cuerpo de Sasuke, sin embargo era lo suficientemente lista pare pensar que hacer eso era como correr directo hacia la pared; se dio directo en el pecho del hombre, y este solo dio un paso hacia atrás manteniendo el equilibrio- has vuelto, has vuelto-gritaba llena de alegría- idiota, lárgate de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver- cambio de inmediato de actitud

-Karin- habló Sasuke, la mujer de inmediato detuvo su locura y le prestó atención- necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo ante la mirada asombrada de Sakura

"Sasuke, ¡¿pidiendo ayuda?! Debo de estar enloqueciendo, pensó Sakura.

-¿Por qué te ayudaría a ti o a esta aldea?- pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho encaprichada

-No lo sé, solo esperaba tu ayuda- dijo Sasuke con encogimiento de hombros

-Sasuke-kun- grito emocionada Karin- claro que te ayudare, lo prometo

-Partimos mañana- dijo a modo de despido, mientras dejaba solos a Sakura y a Shikamaru para que le explicaran la situación a Karin; Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada a Sakura, y esta capto el mensaje oculto y se fue a seguir a Sasuke

-No necesito guardaespaldas Sakura, tampoco planeo huir o atacar a alguien- siseo Sasuke a Sakura quien se mantenía a unos pocos metros de distancia de él.

-Necesitas dormir- espeto Sakura, Sasuke se detuvo- ¿A dónde te diriges?

-Es imposible- maldijo mientras corría perseguido por Sakura, el camino incluso había cambiado,

-Sasuke- grito Sakura tras entender a donde se dirigía el hombre; la velocidad a la que corrió hizo que ella lo perdiera de vista, sin embargo sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Un terreno enorme en el cual no se había construido nada estaba frente a él, incluso aun había escombros en el terreno.

-Mierda, mierda- maldecía Sasuke, Sakura se acercó cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

-No se invadió el terreno por que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha, y no se restauró el lugar, pues nadie viviría aquí- la voz de Sakura producía una extraña sensación en su cabeza, el odio y rencor que crecía en él se apaciguo comprendiendo las razones de Sakura- vamos Sasuke, necesitas dormir

-¡NO!-gritó molesto, mientras se alejaba de ahí seguido por Sakura, se detuvo en una colina que permitía ver lo que una vez fue el distrito Uchiha en toda su extensión.

Sakura se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, sentía que si hablaba no haría otra cosa que no fuera descontrolar a Sasuke

-Le prometí que no dañaría la aldea- susurro Sasuke, Sakura lo miro más tranquila, - ¿Qué esperaba él que encontraría aquí?- pregunto a la nada Sasuke- ustedes ya cortaron los lazos con los Uchiha y yo aún no lo hacía, que estúpido soy.

-Sasuke- hablo Sakura, el joven la volteo a ver, - tú…

-Ya lo sé Sakura, es lo que merezco-dijo, Sakura lo miró confundida, no era lo que ella planeaba decir, pero tampoco lo contradeciría, al final tenía razón.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunto Sakura después de un rato, la noche ya estaba en pleno esplendor de nuevo- lo de que Konoha rompió lazos contigo

-Mira- dijo señalando con la mano el territorio- ¿No es obvio? Ustedes borraron todo rastro de los que un día vivimos ahí.

-No Sasuke, tú lo hiciste- lo contradijo Sakura, él la volteó a ver con los ojos hechos un mar confundido- desde el momento en que abandonaste la aldea…

-En aquel momento no pensaba destruir la aldea- confeso Sasuke

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero entonces mira tú hacia haya – pidió Sakura señalando la aldea- los Uchiha rompieron primero el lazo… para empezar el lazo aún existe, tu aun estar aquí, intentando salvar a Naruto.

-No lo hago por el bien de la aldea- le recordó Sasuke a Sakura- lo hago porque…

-se lo debes a Naruto- completo Sakura, Sasuke asintió- ¿alguna vez haz echo algo por ti mismo? ¿Algo que haya salido de ti, porque así tú lo desearas?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo?-preguntó molesto después de un rato de pensar- toda mi jodida vida ha sido un maldito engaño- grito frustrado- ahora que lo pienso siempre he sido manipulado y utilizado- Sakura sintió una punzada de compasión por él- pero eso somos nosotros los ninja, herramientas que pueden ser manipulados al antojo de los demás, simples peones de quienes dirigen el juego.

-los peones se pueden convertir en otras piezas una vez que han llegado al hogar del enemigo- respondió Sakura, Sasuke la miro confundido, algo en la mirada de él la hizo comprender que se estaba dando por vencido en la conversación- vamos Sasuke, tenemos que dormir.

Sasuke sin mucho entusiasmo se puso de pie y la siguió; la habitación en la posada que le habían cedido a Sasuke era perfecta para él, Sakura lo guió a ella.

-Sakura- dijo su nombre antes de entras a la habitación- ¿En qué pieza me convertiré?

Sakura lo medito con los ojos cerrados un segundo.

-eso está en tus manos- respondió Sakura- tu por primera vez tendrás la oportunidad de guiar tus movimientos

-¿Quién es mi enemigo?-preguntó a Sakura, su voz se mostraba deprimida y contenida, notoriamente estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos

-No lo sé Sasuke, solo tú puedes saberlo- le dijo y ambos siguieron su camino, ella hacia su hogar y el hacía su habitación.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta acá, espero que les esté agradando la idea, no olviden dejar sus comentarios o dudas y las contestare;criticas, sugerencias. Espero que me dejen comentarios (por favor); aun no se cada cuando podré subir capitulo nuevo… De nuevo gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo… Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

-¿Y a que Kage salvaremos primero?-preguntó Kakashi, la Hokage lo miró con aire cansado; ¿Cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir? Lo seguro era que eran más de 40 horas.

-No había considerado eso- dijo frustrada la mujer, no era normal que dejara escapar tantas cosas- no sería un grave inconveniente para ti hacer dos clones ¿o sí?- Kakashi cerro su único ojo visible pensativo.

-Podría intentarlo- respondió- pero no podría mantener la técnica tanto tiempo, y mucho menos intentar usar el Sharingan, se me agotaría el chakra.

-Supongo que tendré que enviar contigo a una de mis babosas para compartir Chakra- resolvió la Hokage- puedes retirarte para ir a prepararte para tu misión.

- Antes de irme - se detuvo antes de salir Kakashi

- No creo que él intente hacer algo contra nosotros- dijo la Hokage - pero tampoco estoy muy segura de hasta dónde podemos llevarlo.

- Está bien entonces - dijo antes de salir con aire pensativo.

Inusualmente en cuanto se salió de bañar y se cambió se fue a recostar, estaba agotado puesto que había pasado varios días sin dormir, y había corrido bastantes estos dos días. Se durmió poco después y se sumió en un extraño sueño:

El paisaje era conocido para él, las casas lucían orgullosas el emblema de su clan, sin embargo las calles estaban sin vida, desesperado corrió hacia la salida, dos personas lo esperaban ahí y sin importar lo mucho que se esforzó por llegar el tiempo que duró corriendo hacia ellos fue mucho, tanto así que la noche fue cediendo a la luz del día; Ahí parados con una sonrisa estaban dos personas que sonreían, le sonreían a él; entrecerró los ojos intentando identificar a esas dos personas pero no lo logro

- Valla que eres lento...- comenzó una de las personas

- ¡Sasuke!- gritaba alguien desde afuera, era una voz muy familiar para él, Suigetsu- vamos, tengo hambre

- lárgate- le grito molesto, mientras se preparaba para salir - ¿Desde cuándo tengo que mantenerte?

- anda no seas egoísta - grito del otro lado

- No lo haré- grito otra vez Sasuke esta vez más irritado

- está bien - grito Suigetsu- estoy seguro que Karin no están tacaña como tú- dijo antes de alejarse de la habitación de Sasuke, quien suspiro y recordó su sueño con ¿alegría?, no había sido un sueño muy lindo, pero tampoco una pesadilla; solo había sido un sueño agradable, el primero que tenía sueño que tenía desde que la guerra hubiese iniciado y el primero en no ser un pesadilla desde que era niño;

" ¿Qué me está sucediendo?" se preguntó una y otra vez, hasta que un suave golpeteo en su puerta lo devolvió a su realidad.

-Sasuke- hablo Sakura con el tono adecuado: no dulce pero tampoco frio, sino perfectamente neutral- Vallamos a desayunar antes de partir,-ofreció, una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa se coló en sus labios, se mordió el labio superior con fuerza antes de salir. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?, desde cuando soy tan idiota, si sigo así probablemente quedare atado de nuevo a esta aldea" se reprimió antes de salir de su habitación- ¿Te apetece ir a Ichiraku?- preguntó con un lave tono de melancolía

-Supongo que sí- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Sasuke, años atrás caminar junto con Sakura a desayunar hubiese parecido solo una fantasía de la niña de cabellos rosados que estaba enamorada de él, sin embargo ahora estaba sucediendo y Sakura no parecía estar roja como un tomate, hablando sin parar o emitiendo gritos emocionada sin ninguna razón; parecía estar triste mientras caminaban hacia el puesto. El lugar era diferente a como Sasuke lo recordaba, pero no se dejó sorprender al final: todo había cambiado, desde la Sakura misma hasta llegar a él.

-¿Alguna noticia de Naruto?- preguntó el encargado mientras su hija preparaba las dos órdenes de Ramen que habían pedido, Ayame levanto la cabeza atenta a la respuesta de Sakura.

-Hoy partiremos- respondió Sakura, los ojos de los vendedores brillaron ilusionados- y lo traeremos de vuelta

-Esa era una frase muy común en él ¿Sabes?- comentó el encargado mirando curioso como los ojos de Sasuke obtuvieron un brillo extraño ante las palabras de la joven sentada a su izquierda.- nunca se dio por vencido contigo- su voz penetraba en lo profundo de los odios de Sasuke- y mira lo que son las cosas, ahora tu vuelves por tu cuenta y vas ahora tú a traerlo de regreso- dijo, Sasuke alzo la mirada.

-Aquí están sus órdenes- Indico Ayame colocando un plato de Ramen frente a ellos- buen provecho-les deseo antes de girarse a picar zanahorias

-Es extraño no verlo por aquí- dijo Ayame después de un rato en el cual nadie hablaba- todos los días venía a desayunar, comer y cenar- recordó- a veces traía con él a esa chica de ojos blancos.

-¿Hinata Hyuga?-preguntó Sakura sonriente,

Sasuke se sintió incomodo puesto que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa también se formara en su rostro: ¿estaba feliz por Naruto?

-Sasuke- habló Sakura después de terminar casi al mismo tiempo de comer que él, Sasuke se giró, ella se sorprendió un poco "¿Desde cuándo era tan educado?, sacudió la cabeza ante la mirada expectante de él.- debemos ir con la Hokage antes de salir.

Sasuke solo asintió, pagó la cuenta de ambos con un movimiento casi mecánico, no espero el cambio.

-devuélvalo en forma de Ramen para Naruto- dijo antes de ponerse de pie, ante la mirada totalmente perpleja de Sakura,

"las personas no cambian de un momento a otro, sé que no debería sospechar de él, pero no puedo evitarlo" pensó Sakura mientras caminaba al lado del hombre que un día fue su obsesión; mientras caminaban en silencio no pudo evitar preguntarse que sentía aun por él, obviamente ya no era obsesivo amor de cuando era niña, pero tampoco podía negar que aun sentía un poco… aun sentía algo por ese hombre, al final el primer amor es el más difícil de olvidar, y considerando que había sido su único amor la situación no le era favorable.

-Sakura, el edificio está a la derecha- le dijo él con suma tranquilidad, no lo había notado pero ahora las ojeras de Sasuke estaban menos marcadas.

-lo siento, me distraje- comentó la chica, otro silencio que fue roto hasta que subían las escaleras que dirigían hacia el hogar de la Hokage-¿Pudiste dormir?- preguntó,

-sí- respondió él, mostrándose ausente, guardo silencio y cuando estaban entrando al edificio él fue quien rompió el silencio- ¿Pesadillas?- preguntó, después él se reprimió, no sabía porque había preguntado, no era como si en verdad le interesara o como si intentara comportarse educadamente, había sido una pregunta que había surgido de la nada.

-No la llamaría la peor de mis pesadillas- comento Sakura,- solo fue un sueño-dijo más para ella que como respuesta a Sasuke. Entraron a la oficina de la Hokage quien lucía bastante irritada.

-5 minutos tarde- les recrimino, pero no eran los últimos en llagar, la mitad del grupo estaba congregado ahí, todos permanecían en silencio, lo que llevo a Sakura a preguntarse si su maestra tendría algún tipo de resaca; en un lapso de 15 minutos todos estaban reunidos completamente apretados, incluso ahora Kakashi se les había unido a tan interesante reunión.- ahora todos nuestros planes se han ido al carajo- dijo con brusquedad ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó con fastidio Shikamaru

-No se sí decir que ahora todo será más fácil o más complicado- comenzó a explicar la mujer- los tres Kages se han reunido en el país de las olas, con una inminente intensión de atacarnos, sus ejércitos han sido concentrados ahí, no nos atacaran si nosotros entregamos a Gaara y a Sasuke- un silencio impero, todos miraban a Gaara y Sasuke,

-No planeo dejar que conviertan a mi hermano en sacrificio- grito Kankuro- no cederemos ante sus amenazas, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a camaradas si eso significa mantener con vida a mi hermano- sus ojos mostraban valor,

-Aunque no me agrade- dijo Shikamaru- no traicionare a un compañero de Konoha- dijo mirando a Sasuke quien se mostró sorprendido ante las palabras del Shikamaru- pero tampoco esperare de brazos cruzados a que se rindan, porque sé que eso no pasara,

-además tienen a Naruto con ellos- dijo o mejor dicho grito Hinata- tenemos que salvarlo

-además de que han insultado a los Kages manipulándolos- arremetió Darui con furia

-¿Alguien de los aquí presentes está en contra de defender a nuestros compañeros?-preguntó Kiba, - ¿o de defender el honor de los Kages?- los demás lo miraron emocionados, Sasuke nunca pensó que entre ellos pudieran demostrar tan cantidad de valor y deseo de proteger a sus compañeros, incluso de protegerlo a él. Muchos de los demás ninjas sintieron la necesidad de hacer aclaraciones como las que ya se habían hecho.

-No tenemos por qué ir solo nosotros- indico Ao- nosotros los ninjas renegados apoyaremos esta misión- dijo con ironía la palabra "renegados"

-Podemos pedir unir fuerzas otra vez todos los ninjas de Suna y de Konoha- comentó Temari,

-todos iríamos con gusto a la guerra otra vez- aseguro Lee- si se trata de un amigo.

-No será necesario llegar a tantos extremos- intervino Sakura ante la sorpresa de todos- es cierto todos acudiríamos a defender a nuestros camaradas- explico su punto- pero no todos estarán realmente dispuestos a pelear contra los que aún son nuestros amigos, porque es necesario recordar que los Kages no hacen esto por decisión propia

-Solo tenemos que concentrarnos en romper el Genjutsu en el cual están los Kages- dijo Kakashi- entonces seguramente ordenaran a sus tropas que se detengan

-¿pero y si no lo hacen?- pregunto Sai.

-Entonces nosotros los obligaremos a hacerlo- respondió Sasuke- había escuchado que mi remplazo era un idiota, más no un cobarde.

Los ojos de Sai lo miraron confundidos ¿él no era idiota? Podría ser un inútil en lo que a sentimientos respecta pero era muy inteligente en lo demás,

-Decidido esta- dijo Gaara con el mismo brillo en los ojos que Sasuke había tenido después de escuchar como sus compañeros aceptaran pelear por él, Gaara y Naruto.- iremos por Naruto, iremos por los Kages y a detener esta amenaza, sin importar el costo- dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-Todos listos- grito la Hokage- partiremos en una hora.

La oficina se fue vaciando poco a poco, todos se mostraban nerviosos y emocionados,

-Sasuke, Sakura- los llamo Kakashi antes de salir, ambos se detuvieron, al final lo quedaban 5 personas: los 2 Kages y Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke.- Sasuke ¿Qué harás después de que Naruto esté libre, nos ayudaras a detener a los Kages o simplemente saldrás corriendo?- la voz de Kakashi estaba cargada de sentimientos mezclados: había duda, pero a la vez confianza, estaba una pisca de rencor y de reproche.

-Para liberar Naruto tengo que detener esta situación desde sus raíces- respondió Sasuke con disposición

-Si tus intenciones son liberar a Naruto- dijo Sakura con firmeza- te advierto que necesitaras más que eso, él aún cree que es su obligación que tu vuelvas a esta aldea- conto la ninja con reproche, Sasuke la miro fijamente- él aún mantenía las esperanzas de que algún día tu volverías por tu propia cuenta a este lugar, aun creía que podríamos volver a ser el "equipo Kakashi"- admitió con melancolía- es frustrante como ustedes pedazos de egoístas arruinan mi vida- admitió frustrada.

-lo lamento Sakura- dijo sin pensarlo Sasuke, pero a pesar de que había sido espontaneo su voz sonó más vacía de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado

-No mientas Sasuke, está más que claro que tú aquí eres el principal culpable- le grito, Sasuke le clavó la mirada exigiendo una explicación- no me mires así, tu siempre viste por tus deseos personales, y mira hasta donde nos llevaron tus deseos de venganza: a una 4° Guerra Shinobi- le reprocho, todos los presentes se mantenían expectantes y asombrados de que Sakura tuviera el valor de decirle tal cantidad de cosas al hombre que después de Naruto podría ser la persona más fuerte del mundo entero- y sin considerar que tú y solo tú llevaste a Naruto a cometer locuras…

-Sakura- comenzó Sasuke

-Cállate- le grito- ahora me dirás que tu no lo obligaste en ningún momento a ir a salvarte de tu oscuridad… también me dirás que yo no soy mejor que tú por no haber sido capaz de detenerlo, y puede que tengas razón al final yo también deseaba que volvieras- su voz le perforaba la conciencia a Sasuke- si egoísta, era egoísta pues aun quería que todo fuera perfecto para mí- dijo con melancolía, algo indicaba que las lágrimas no tardarían en salir de sus ojos- pero al menos no lo abandone, deje de lado mi sueño de volver a ser lo que éramos antes para que Naruto dejara de ponerse en peligro por ti- recrimino.

-Detente Sakura- grito Sasuke- no soy un idiota Sakura, reconozco mi culpabilidad, pero no es como si eso ahora ayudara,- le dijo, mientras una lagrima traicionera se deslizaba por la mejilla de la joven.- tu misma me lo has dicho ahora por fin seré capaz de elegir mis movimientos, no espero que todo resulte bien para mí, también sabía que en algún momento tú me lo harías saber, sabía que tarde o temprano me echarías en cara mis errores, y lo acepto-dijo controlándose a sí mismo, Kakashi abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de estar contemplando lo que parecía increíble.- y ahora estoy buscando…

-Redimirte- complemento Kakashi, Sasuke le clavo la mirada

-No sé si esa palabra sea la adecuada- contesto Sasuke- pero por ahora la usaré.

-¿Me estás diciendo que intentaras que todo sea como antes?-pregunto Sakura

-No, conozco mis límites,- dijo a secas Sasuke- y no del todo bien- siseó mientras recordaba que la mitad de sus palabras habían salido de él sin que él así lo deseara.

No eran un grupo muy amplio, sin embargo llamaban la atención, aun les quedaba un viaje de un día entero por realizar, aun nadie entendía por que Suigetsu y Karin iban a la misión, si de todos modos no había nada que los obligara a ir. Sakura miraba a Sasuke quien lucía, mientras corrían, más distante y frio que nunca, sus ojos brillaban vacíos.

"¿Dónde quedo el hombre de hacia una dos horas atrás?" se preguntó Sakura,

"¿Por qué hable demasiado?, eres un idiota Sasuke, no puedes darte el lujo de sentirte atado a nada de aquí, una vez que todo esto termine volverás a la soledad; no hagas esto demasiado complicado, mantén tu distancia y todo estará bien" se reprimió a si mismo mirando por un segundo el cabello largo rosa de Sakura.

* * *

Bueno este fue el tercer capítulo… espero que les haya gustado y si pueden se tomen el tiempo de comentar.

Lamento informar que si había durado en actualizar ahora durare probablemente una semana entera… adiós vacaciones; lo bueno es que se acercan los exámenes (para mi es igual a tiempo de relax), de igual forma tendré que hacer mis tareas y todo lo que conlleva la prepa. :(

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, este es cuatro capitulo, gracias por leer y espero que comenten cualquier idea, comentario, insulto critica.

La búsqueda de felicidad de unos cuantos puede llevar a muchos a la desgracia.

Todos estaban empeñados en preguntarle qué haría, como se supone que lo sepa, si la verdad nunca le había interesado; siempre había sido más fácil dejarse conducir por su odio, ceder las riendas de su vida a la primer persona que pudiera manipular su odio.

Ahora mientras corría entre los árboles con gracia, se preguntaba si aún había otra forma de pagar sus deudas, si en algún momento podría dejar de sentirse tan vacío, y lo más importante y que no quiso preguntarse fue si estaba dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado para así poder alcanzar la felicidad o algo mejor que la soledad.

Sus ojos se movían con rapidez intentando buscar una solución a su situación, ignoraba las preguntas de Karin, los comentarios de Suigetsu, podía sentir la mirada de Sakura analizando cada uno de sus movimientos intentado descifrar al igual que él la razón de sus actos; Sentía como Gaara lo miraba con esperanza mientras que Kakashi mantenía su distancia cerca de la Hokage.

"¿Qué esperan de mí?" se preguntó a si mismo varias veces, nadie tenía intensión de detenerse mientras el día avanzaba con la misma velocidad que ellos.

-¡Alto!- grito la Hokage, y acto seguido el grupo se detuvo- no atacaremos de noche, dormiremos hoy aquí y mañana atacaremos.

Nadie la contradijo pues tenía razón, Tenten volvió a sacar una de sus cabañas, posiblemente la misma.

-Yo hare el primer turno- dijo Sakura inmediatamente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, o sí no lo estaban nadie lo expreso. Media hora después Sasuke estaba al lado de ella en el techo- ¿Otra vez problemas para dormir?

-Yo iba a preguntar eso- comentó Sasuke mirando el cielo negro que se imponía sobre ellos,

-¿Qué…?- iba a preguntar Sakura

-no me preguntas la razón de mis actos otra vez, no me preguntes que hare- pidió Sasuke- porque ahora mismo no se la respuesta

-No esperó que la sepas- comentó Sakura- eres humano Sasuke, y por mucho que nosotros los humanos nos esforcemos por bloquear lo que sientes, al final siempre se te escapa, yo soy ejemplo de eso- admitió al final algo avergonzada- me había prometido a mí misma que me mantendría alejada de ti y que lo único que podía sentir por ti sería odio o rencor, pero fracase

-El odio y el rencor no van contigo- le aseguró Sasuke, Sakura sonrió.

-¿y que va contigo?- le pregunto a Sasuke

-El odio y el rencor- contesto Sasuke con aire tétrico

-Era lo que suponía que responderías- admitió Sakura- ¿alguna vez te planteaste ser diferente?

-Sí, más de una vez,- respondió Sasuke- desde hace casi una semana lo volví a hacer- respondió, después se mordió el labio inferior en forma de reprimenda a su boca suelta

-¿Y lo estás logrando?-pregunto Sakura, mientras se recostaba en el techo con la intención de mirar mejor las estrellas,

- Estoy hablando demasiado de mí- respondió Sasuke después de unos segundos- a pesar de que lo hago sin verdaderamente querer hacerlo- confesó.

-¿Esa es la razón por la cual actúas así?-pregunto Sakura, Sasuke desvió la mirada del cielo y la dirigió hacía ella – al final de todo el orgullo, el odio y el rencor cansan hasta al más oscuro y fuerte vengador- advirtió ella- estoy segura que nos ayudas por tus deseos de pagar tu supuesta deuda con Naruto, pero también te puedo asegurar que al final tú también deseas dejar de lado tu soledad, ya que nada te obliga a hablar conmigo, a ser tan paciente con nosotros y me alegro por ti.

Sasuke no respondió, solo observo admirado la reflexión de Sakura, que aunque le doliera admitirlo probablemente fuera acertada; ninguno de los dos hablo hasta el amanecer.

Entraron al país de las olas con suma facilidad, a pesar de que estaba resguardado por una cantidad asombrosa de Shinobi "enemigos" que vigilaban cada rincón de la costa.

El pueblo lucia bastante devastado, los simples civiles vestían harapos o ropa demasiado sucia, sus rostros lucían cansados, sucios y hambrientos y no había persona que fuera la excepción. Se dividieron en dos grupos: en uno iba Suigetsu, Kankuro, Ino Hinata, Lee, Tenten, y el resto de ninjas renegados como grupo de "distracción" el segundo era el grupo de "rescate" conformado por: Gaara, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tsunade, Karin, Sai

-¿Sakura-chan, tú eres Sakura-chan?- pregunto un adolecente delgado, con discreción, mientras giraban en una calle desolada evitando así el centro de la ciudad. El grupo se tensó, todos se prepararon para una posible lucha- soy Inari, ¿me recuerdas?

-Vaya que susto me has dado Inari- Comentó Sakura

-han venido a liberar a Naruto ¿No es verdad?- dijo colocándose sus manos despreocupado detrás de la nuca- yo sé dónde esta

-Habla niño no tenemos tiempo- Ordeno Tsunade, ganándole las palabras a Sasuke y otros miembros del grupo que estaban atentos a las palabras del joven.

-Solo tengo que poner una condición – inquirió Inari

-No estas para poner condiciones, ahora llévanos ahí ahora mismo – le dijo Sasuke

-¿y si me niego?-dijo mirando desafiante a Sasuke, quien activo su Sharingan

-Detente Sasuke- pidió Sakura- no es necesario que lo tortures- dijo inteligentemente, a sabiendas de que Sasuke no lo hubiera torturado sino probablemente solo lo hubiese matado, el chico trago saliva con pesadez después de la palabra Sasuke y la palabra tortures

-Los llevare, pero la única condición es que si esta aldea sufre algún daño ustedes tendrán que pagarlo- dijo nervioso, sin poder observar a Sasuke- es por aquí Sakura-chan

Inari los llevó por caminos desolados, el país de las olas había mejorado económicamente pero mantener a tantos ninjas invasores era demasiado para ellos,

-Sasuke-kun- susurró Karin, señalando un punto no muy lejano- hay algo extraño en el niño-dijo mientras analizaba el chakra de Inari

-lo sé -respondió Sasuke- Karin escucha con atención- volvió a susurrar sin que Inari lo notara, pero sin embargo algunos del grupo lo notaron y se prepararon para cualquier situación, menos de treinta segundos después Karin se alejó de Sasuke y se acercó discretamente a la Hokage y a Shikamaru, Gaara y Kakashi pudieron leer lo que sucedería a continuación y se prepararon.

-Uchiha Sasuke- grito la Hokage mientras Shikamaru lo atrapaba con su técnica, Gaara comenzó a liberar su arena mientras que Temari era contenida por Sai- Kakashi mostro su Sharingan y Sasuke activo al suyo logrando liberarse del jutsu de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué carajo están haciendo?-grito indignado, sin embargo su voz fue ahogada por la prisión de arena de Gaara

-¿Por qué lo estamos deteniendo?-pregunto Gaara, segundos después Karin se acercó al Kazekage con aire distraído y mediante una gran cantidad de sellos bloqueo el chakra de Gaara, mientras que Sasuke se liberaba de la técnica del Kazekage con gran estruendo lanzando la arena de Gaara por todos lados, de inmediato comenzó un duelo contra Kakashi ambos usando su Sharingan, era un duelo de Taijutsu bastante espectacular; Inari completaba con la boca abierta lo que ante sus ojos sucedía, de pronto Sasuke no solo se enfrentaba a Kakashi sino que también tenía que esquivar los golpes de Sakura, poco a poco lo obligaron a retroceder hasta que Tsunade lo golpeo por la espalda inmovilizándolo; Una vez con Gaara y Sasuke inmovilizados con una técnica de Tsunade que consistía en una fuerte serie de sogas de Chakra puro que ataba al objetivo y ambos con su Chakra sellado por Karin, todos se calmaron.

-Lo sentimos Gaara- se disculpó Temari- pero debes entender que las aldeas y la paz están sobre ustedes.

-No te disculpes Temari, están haciendo lo correcto- acepto Gaara, mientras tanto un grupo de Shinobi los rodeaba.

-¿Es acaso este nuestro comité de bienvenida?-pregunto Karin observando el Chakra de todos los ninjas que los tenían rodeados.

-ninjas de Konoha y de Suna- hablo uno de ellos, mientras Inari salía corriendo de ahí- ¿han venido a entregarlos?-pregunto señalando a Sasuke que estaba mirando con odio a Sakura y a Gaara que se mostraba impasible.

-Así es- respondió Tsunade- ahora mismo condúcenos hacia el resto de los Hokages- pidió

-Es por aquí- Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr a través de las concurridas calles del país, muchos de los ninjas ahí reunidos miraban incrédulos como Konoha había aparentemente cedido a entregar al Kazekage y como habían logrado capturar y retener a Sasuke Uchiha, un silencio sepulcral invadió las calles mientras ellos pasaban.

Fueron conducidos al palacio del gobernante, ahí adentro subieron el primer piso sin poder observar lo que se mantenía ahí, una vez en el segundo piso se encontraron con los 3 Kages, el Kage de las rocas era increíblemente joven, solo unos cuantos años mayor que Gaara, pero más joven que la Mitsukage, los tres alzaron la mirada.

-Tsunade como has podido- grito molesto el Raikage pero su grito fue sustituido por un bramido de dolor

-¡ahora!-Grito Shikamaru, y los sellos que mantenían prisioneros a Sasuke y a Gaara fueron rotos, el primero de inmediato activo su Sharingan y clavo la mirada sobre la Mitsukage por menos de treinta segundos, mientras que Gaara y el resto con dificultad controlaban al Raikage que se había lanzado contra ellos.

Sasuke logro liberar a la Mitsukage que callo desmayada segundos después, el Raikage fue liberado poco tiempo después de la técnica y justo cuando giro sus ojos en busca del tercer Kage

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- le pregunto, mientras se acercaba a él de un segundo a otro y lo tomaba por el cuello.

-Uchiha recuerda que es un Kage- le dijo Tsunade

-Este idiota no está bajo ningún Genjutsu- dijo Sasuke, ante la mirada incrédula de todos, el Kage sonrió divertido y patio con fuerza el abdomen del joven quien se estrelló contra la pared, simultáneamente una explosión sacudió el lugar.

-Parece que lo tenían todo bien planeado- dijo el Tshuchikage- ¿Todo va como lo planearon?

-No necesariamente ¿y los tuyos?-pregunto Shikamaru

-Tal y como lo planee, ahora tienen un minuto para salir de este lugar y llévense a los dos Kages- dijo señalando a dos cuerpos inconscientes- claro está que los dos Kages consientes, Kakashi y tu Sasuke se deberán de quedar aquí- indico- ha y Sakura será el toque especial de la noche- dijo con malicia

-¿Qué esperan?-grito Sasuke sacudiéndose el escombro- lárguense- les ordeno

-Nos encargarnos de ellos- aseguró Chouji cargando al Raikage mientras Temari y Shikamaru se encargaban de la Mitsukage.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-le volvió a preguntar Sasuke

-¿Tanto deseas verlo?-pregunto burlón- ¡Naruto!-grito con fuerza y desde el fondo un errático Naruto se encaminaba en su dirección, no mostraba signos de tortura, y Sakura se relajó un poco, su ropa lucia algo sucia- Es un lindo momento, otra vez ustedes reunidos- dijo burlón

-¿Estas bien, Naruto?-pregunto Gaara,

-Está bajo Genjutsu- respondió Kakashi- Sasuke ¿Puedes liberarlo?

-No- respondió molesto

-Claro que no puede, sus ojos no pueden imitar una técnica como la mía, es demasiado buena como para ser imitada- dijo burlón

-¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Qué planeas?-pregunto Sakura

-¡que maleducado soy!-grito de pronto- mi nombre es Furi Kokoro- dijo con orgullo- me gustaría contarte mis planes Sakura, pero no los entenderías, así que primero les contare mi historia:

Mi madre era Damu Kokoro y mi padre era un buen conocido tuyo Sasuke Uchiha: Orochimaru- la voz del hombre se manchó de ira tras mencionar la primera línea de su historia- mi madre estaba profundamente enamorada de Orochimaru, pero este solo quería de ella el Kekkei Genkai, una técnica muy avanzada que permite a su usuario crear Genjutsu capaz de controlar a un amplio número de personas bajo una gran cantidad de diferentes estilos.

-¿Y acaso planes controlar el mundo o algo por el estilo?-pregunto Sakura

-No, eso no es lo que deseo, lo que yo hare es algo más profundo- admitió- yo deseo venganza- su voz hizo eco en la cabeza de Sasuke- en un principio no planeaba montar tan espectacular acto- admitió divertido- pero después tú- dijo señalando con furia a Sasuke- mataste a mi padre

-¿Esto es por que deseas vengar a tu padre?-pregunto Sasuke

-No… planeaba yo mismo matarlo por haberme hecho desdichado,- aseguro- así que si yo mato a la persona que lo mato, significara que yo fui capaz de matar a Orochimaru.

-¡que estupidez!-grito Tsunade

-La venganza no es estúpida- respondió Sasuke- él es el estúpido- le dijo al hombre que sonrió mientras Naruto se dolía de una pierna y caía para segundos después ponerse de pie y atacar de lleno a Sasuke

-Detente Naruto- grito Sakura intentando separarlos, pero la velocidad a la cual ellos se lanzaban golpes era asombrosa, inhumana y ella no podía hacer nada; de pronto ambos salieron despedidos a lados contrarios- ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!-grito desesperada Sakura

-¿A quién ayudaras primero, Sakura?-dijo el hombre divertido y burlón

-No te muevas Sakura- le ordeno Sasuke- Si lo que quieres es matarme a mí, hazlo no tienes por qué meter a ellos en esto

-No es tan sencillo, - dijo el divertido ante las palabras extrañas de Sasuke- La muerte para ti sería demasiado premio, tienes que morir sufriendo un poco de lo que yo sufrí, tienes que entender mi dolor.

-¿Entender tu dolor?-pregunto Sasuke- y como esto me ayudara

-Tu infancia fue seguramente un dulce empalagoso con lo amargo de la mía- aseguro Furi- mientras tú padre te prestaba solo un poco de atención el mío solo estaba presente cuando me necesitaba para alguno de sus experimentos- conto- mientras tu madre te apoyaba la mía moría ante mis ojos lentamente y aun así nunca me dijo que me quería- conto mientras su voz lucia melancólica- tu obtuviste tu venganza es hora de que yo obtenga la mía

-¿Y qué harás después?-pregunto Sasuke- cumplirás tu venganza me mataras y luego que sigue para ti…

-Tu y yo no somos iguales, yo no tendré que hacerme ese planteamiento- afirmo Furi- igual moriré en poco tiempo

-¿Qué esperas para matarme?-le pregunto

-Yo no me ensuciare mis manos con tu sangre, dejare que tus propios amigos te maten- contesto

-Yo no lo mataría, mucho menos si con eso satisfago los deseos de un lunático como tú- afirmo Sakura

-¿Sabes jugar Ajedrez?-pregunto, Sakura asintió levemente- entonces deberías de saber que llega un momento en el cual las piezas están comprometidas, si mueves una pierdes otra

-¿A qué estás jugando?-pregunto Gaara

-lo planteare así: si Sasuke se suicida dejare libre a Naruto y todos los aquí presentes, sin embargo los ejércitos ninjas de haya afuera comenzaran a pelear intentando encontrar al culpable, la guerra será inminente, por otro lado si Sasuke se enfrenta a Naruto y sale victorioso liberare a todos del Genjutsu y todos querrán atacar a Konoha por permitir que su héroe muriera en forma de sacrificio en manos de un tipo como él, y si deseas matarme directamente a mí, que es lo más ilógico la mitad de los Shinobi morirán incluyendo a Naruto, en caso de que alguno de los demás presentes decida hacer alguna idiotez morirá inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede si Naruto me mata?-pregunto Sasuke

-Entonces todo se termina, ganó yo y la vida de los demás Shinobi será perdonada-respondió- y si Sakura decide matarte por su cuenta entonces todo habrá terminado también, o en todo caso también sería interesante si matas a Sakura liberare a Naruto, pero matare a Hinata frente a sus ojos.- contó mientras se sentaba- tienen 10 minutos para planear su siguiente jugada, su jugada final, - sentencio- recuerden que su trabajo es proteger al rey.

-¿Quién es el rey?-pregunto Sasuke

Gracias por terminar el capítulo, jeje voy tarde a la escuela.


	5. Chapter 5

Dure un rato en subirlo, no les daré excusas, lo bueno es que subí el capítulo. Demasiado cortó. Pero creo que es bueno cortar este capítulo ahí donde termino.

-¿Quién es el rey?-pregunto Sasuke

-Es la pieza que se debe proteger- respondió Kakashi

-Eso lo sé, pero ¿a quién debo proteger?- su voz era tranquila pero siendo rodeado de las personas que lo "conocían" no pudo ocultar completamente su confusión y frustración

-¿A caso tu objetivo no era Salvar a Naruto?-pregunto Sakura

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?-pregunto algo irritado

-Yo… no lo sé- acepto Sakura agachando la mirada avergonzada

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el genio Uchiha no puede decidirse?-pregunto Kakashi, Sasuke le miro con furia contenida – no es mi culpa que seas tan cobarde y egoísta como para no hacer lo correcto

-¿Quieres que me suicide?-le grito- eso sería una idiotez,

-¿Mataras a Naruto o al él?-pregunto Kakashi señalando a los dos hombres que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia

-No matare a nadie- respondió Sasuke- no puedo hacerlo, y el hecho de que me estés recordando que estoy jodido no me ayuda- le grito Sasuke a Kakashi

-tu trabajo es proteger a Naruto,- intervino Sakura- pero Naruto no es el rey,- dijo pensativa- Shikamaru dice que el rey son los niños en los cuales depositamos nuestra fe para que mantengan la aldea- le explico- antes estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, pero creo que ahora mismo es pobre- admitió Sakura- ¿De qué sirve proteger a los niños, si eso significa que ellos crecerán con odio rencor, sin un sueño?- Sasuke la observaba atento al igual que el resto

-Entonces mi objetivo es proteger el ideal de Naruto,- resolvió Sasuke

-Es verdad, ahora mismo creo que el rey es cada sueño, cada ambición, tenemos que proteger a los niños, porque en ellos depositamos la esperanza de que ellos las cumplirán- afirmo Sakura, sus ojos flameaban, pues había resuelto parte del problema

-Naruto es débil- inicio Sasuke- no físicamente- reconoció ante la mirada furiosa de la Hokage- no conoce los límites ni tampoco sabe cuándo es momento de detenerse y mucho menos reconoce la influencia que sus actos y palabras ejercen sobre los demás- admitió Sasuke- no puedo hacer nada por él, no puedo dejar que me mate porque de ser así su mente tan frágil se corromperá, tampoco puedo permitir que todo su esfuerzo se desperdicie, si hago cualquier acto que pueda ocasionar guerra abre fallado en mi objetivo, porque el abra fallado en el suyo- comenzó a desechar sus posibles movimiento uno por uno ante el asombro de todos-si me suicido no arreglare nada, si mato a ese idiota fallo, si no hago nada fallo

-¿No puedes ser un poco más positivo?-pregunto Sakura

-¿positivo? Estoy siendo realista Sakura- contesto con frialdad Sasuke- ya va siendo hora de que tú también lo seas

-la realidad no es oscura, tampoco es blanca- hablo Gaara- se puede ser realista, esperando el lado positivo de cada acto- intervino por primera vez en un tiempo- no esperes acertar a la primera, tus movimientos eran erráticos Sasuke, por que no tenías un objetivo claro además de la mera supervivencia- explico Gaara- ahora mismo tu objetivo ha sido clarificado, pero aun así no puedes esperar no equivocarte, sean cuales sean tus movimientos serán más beneficiosos que si no hubieras echo nada.

Sasuke estuvo un tiempo en silencio observando el cabello rosa de Sakura, un rosa peculiar, que en toda su vida no había visto poseer a otra persona, su cabello ondeaba y un pensamiento le nublo la conciencia

Se sentó en el suelo lleno de escombro, protegió su abdomen con sus rodillas y a estas con sus manos frías y blancas, un mecho negro se desacomodo cuando se agachó y formo un ovillo, el negro de su cabello contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel

" si la realidad no es oscura, pero tampoco es blanca, tendría que ser rosada" pensó, antes de sacudir su cabeza sacando ese pensamiento de él, estaba a punto de decidir la mejor forma para morir y ahora mismo en lo que pensaba era en el cabello de Sakura.

-Sakura- hablo después de un tiempo, esta lo miró expectante, sus ojos jade se mostraban curiosos pero a la vez temerosos de la resolución de é

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-pregunto acercándose al joven quien aún estaba sentado-¿has resuelto ya el problema?

-Si Sakura- respondió algo apagado

-¿Cómo lo haremos Sasuke?-pregunto emocionada- ¿Cómo salvaremos a Naruto? Volveremos todos juntos a la aldea.

-Sakura…- hablo atrayendo toda la atención de su ex compañera- mátame.

Sus ojos verdes perdieron vida, su sonrisa desapareció, sintió envejecer 30 años en dos palabras, no entendía la decisión de Sasuke, quien se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué tienen que morir?-grito molesto- No puedes morir, debemos volver los tres juntos,-grito otra vez- no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta

-Tu dijiste que serías capaz de enfrentarme si ponía en riesgo a los demás- le explico Sasuke, Sakura se quedó callada un minuto, sus ojos se mostraban tristes y decadentes. Se acercó a Sasuke de tal forma que quedaron frente a frente.

-Eres un egoísta- le grito, sorpresivamente le dio una bofetada que ocasiono que Sasuke girara la cabeza del golpe.- me niego a hacerlo

-No tienes derecho a llamarme egoísta- le dijo Sasuke sin ningún rastro de odio- ¿Cuál es el fin de que me mantenga con vida?- le grito – mi vida ya no guarda ningún sentido, cumplí mi objetivo; - le dijo, Sakura negó con la cabeza- tú me dijiste que ahora era libre de escoger mis movimientos- las palabras de Sasuke se clavaban en la mente de Sakura y se repetían una y otra vez.

-No- susurró Sakura

-Descubrí a mi enemigo Sakura- le comento Sasuke, Sakura elevo la mirada hasta toparse con los profundos y brillantes ojos de Sasuke- comprendí que yo era mi propio enemigo, me convertiré en la pieza de mi elección – continuo – al morir yo ganamos el juego

-Lamento haberte dicho eso- siseo Sakura sin ánimos- no logro entenderte Sasuke.

-Los Shinobi somos piezas de diferentes juegos que suceden simultáneamente- intento explicar Sasuke- el de nuestra propia vida, el de las personas que nos rodean y el de aquellos que nos incluyen contra nuestra voluntad y sin que nosotros nos percatemos de ello; Mi enemigo siempre fui yo mismo, si muero… si tú me matas ahora mismo venceré en mi propio juego, derrocare al rey. – la decisión brillaba en los ojos de Sasuke tal y como aquella vez en que abandono la aldea cuando era niño, Sakura ya suponía que sería imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea- las aldeas tienen un estilo diferente de juego, siempre se ven amenazadas por otros "reyes" que atacan al mismo tiempo- prosiguió con su explicación- mi muerte sería un sacrificio más a los tantos que se han tenido que hacer,

-Sasuke no vuelvas a eso- pidió Sakura

-Es la verdad Sakura, ahora mismo puedo entender con claridad los actos de Itachi, no digo que sean menos horribles, ni tampoco que me arrepienta de lo que hice, pero ahora por fin puedo entender el mundo que me rodea- su voz se quebró en algún punto, pero aun así no dejo de hablar con firmeza- Sakura, mátame- le volvió a pedir esta vez como un susurro apenas audible, que solo la peli rosa pudo ser capaz de oír.

-Sasuke… yo- empezó Sakura- me siento de nuevo como cuando éramos el equipo 7, cuando iniciamos a los doce años- conto- como aquella chiquilla estúpida que más que ayudar era un estorbo, me has hecho entender que no soy más que una inmadura, egoísta que se niega a ver el verdadero sentido de las cosas… venía con la intención de protegerlos y ahora tú has tenido que volver a salvarnos el trasero a Naruto y a mí

-Sakura- hablo Sasuke, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás alejándose de ellos

-¿Han tomado su decisión?-pregunto Furi, Sasuke asintió al mismo tiempo que Sakura, cuyos ojos mostraban decisión y tristeza- liberare la mente de Naruto, más no así sus movimientos- les dijo el hombre,

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke!-grito emocionado segundos después de un momento- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Nadie le respondió. Sakura miraba a Sasuke y este a ella. De pronto, ante los gritos neuróticos de Naruto que exigían una explicación de lo que sucedía, Sakura lanzo una decena de ligeras agujas que se clavaron en la piel de Sasuke

-Gracias – dijo entre líneas Sasuke antes de caer al suelo, acto seguido Sakura se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Sasuke.

-¿Que has hecho Sakura?-grito Naruto mientras sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a responderle, mientras el chakra de Furi iba desapareciendo, pero nadie le tomo importancia.- ¿Que has hecho Sakura?- volvió a preguntar Naruto mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeros, Sasuke lucia pálido... parecía muerto, Sakura estaba a su lado retirando de una por una la docena de agujas que tenía clavadas en el cuerpo, ni una sola gota de sangre emano del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sakura ignoro las preguntas de Naruto mientras Gaara lograba contener a Naruto, Kakashi estaba incrédulo y parecía pálido estaba atónito y necesito apoyo de la Hokage para mantenerse de pie y no caer al suelo.

Pronto Naruto dejo de patalear y gritar obscenidades, hasta que Gaara pensó que este se había logrado controlar, y justo en el preciso momento que Gaara lo libero de su técnica de arena, y coloco sobre su hombro su mano, Naruto se la sacudió y de un solo salto se arrojó sobre Sakura

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-le grito en forma amenazadora mientras la tomaba del cuello y la elevaba sobre su cabeza.

-Suéltame Naruto- le imploro Sakura, de inmediato Gaara acudió a ayudar a Sakura,- Él solo esta...

No pudo completar la frase cuando un gran estruendo los sacudió el edificio se estaba derrumbando y en cuestión de nada podría terminar siendo una montaña de escombros, pero aun más terrorífico era la cantidad de ruido que provenían de afuera.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- grito Kakashi tomando el cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus brazos.

Afuera el escenario era de lo más perturbador, pareciera como si una feroz batalla acabara de terminar en el mismo instante en el que ellos salieron, todos los Shinobi tiraron sus armas sorprendidos en cuanto se dieron cuenta que estaban peleando unos contra otros; un silencio sepulcral invadió al país de las Olas, solo algunas gaviotas se atrevían a cantar alegres por volver a tierra firme.

Sakura se recuperó de su estado de shock, giró los ojos en todas las direcciones hasta que visualizo su objetivo; se acercó corriendo hacia él.

-Sakura- le hablo Kakashi- déjalo ya- intentó evitar que se acercara al cuerpo de Sasuke pero le resultó imposible y termino siendo golpeado y arrojado varios metros lejos de ahí. El cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo, Sakura termino de extraer las agujas restantes.

-¿Sakura, tú no….?- preguntó Gaara desde varios metros de distancia pero Sakura no respondió

-¿Recuerdas lo que Haku hizo una vez por Zabusa?-soltó la pregunta al aire y Naruto capto un poco de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

-Sakura- balbuceo con dificultad- No lo debiste de hacer.

¿Te has llevado un susto? Lo lamento.

Espero que comenten y gracias por leer. También agradezco a las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritas y que la están siguiendo.


End file.
